Nothing In Our Way
by MewCuxie12
Summary: -A Valentine's Day tribute to everyone's favorite KK couple- It's been six years and finally, FINALLY, the inevitable has happened. Kazune and Karin are getting married! Oneshot. R&R!


Cuxie: Squee~! Ah, now who would I be if I didn't give you all something to go "Squee!" about for V-Day?

Kirio: The talent-less hack you are.

Cuxie: (=_=) And who would that make you Mr. I'veGotNoOneToLoveMeOnV-Day?!

Kirio: Heartless!

Cuxie: Hopeless!

Kirio: Tactless!

Cuxie: Loveless!

Kazune: ENOUGH!! Both of you shut up! This is me and Karin's day!

Karin: Yeah! Can we get on with it, please Cuxie?

Cuxie: As long as you get _him_ out of here! (muttering) I don't know what he's doing here anyway...never came before.

* * *

_You are hereby cordially invited to join in the wedding of,_

_Karin Hanazono_

_to_

_Kazune Kujyou_

_This ceremony will take place at the fourth hour of Saturday, April sixteenth. _

_It would be an honor if you would attend. The ceremony will take place at the following address and will be followed promptly by a reception. Please inform us if you are able to attend._

* * *

"W-Well...how do I look?"

Self-conscious, the former Goddess of Love gave a small half-turn, allowing a view of her attire from all sides. She was dressed in a beautiful wedding gown of the purest white silk. A strapless bodice tiered at her waist in a cluster of delicate fabric roses tinted the palest pink. The skirt, embroidered with intricate pale pink rose designs, rippled around her in soft waves. The dress accented all her best features. The fit showed off her perfectly curved waist and made her look slightly taller. The color showed off her porcelain skin. She was _glowing_.

"Oh, Karin-chan!" Himeka dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief. "You look so beautiful! L-Like a princess...!" She allowed herself a few more tears before straightening up. Her own bridesmaid dress was simpler. A thinly strapped pink silk gown with a sequined bodice. Her hair was wound in a tight bun. "I can't believe you're getting married! It's like a dream, isn't it?"

Karin flushed. "It really is..." And she had dreamed of this day more than once. But never had she imagined such a beautiful dress, church, cake, any of it! It was surreal...

Looking at herself in the floor-length mirror of the back room, she hardly recognized the woman standing before her. As a goddess, she'd worn a handle of beautiful dresses most girls would die for. But none of them compared to this. Only nineteen and already it was the happiest day of her life.

There was a knock at the door. "May I come in?"

"Of course, Kazusa-chan," she answered promptly.

Himeka stood aside as the door opened and Kazusa stepped in, wearing her own formal outfit for the occasion -- a pale pink silk dress, something like Himeka's, but with kimono sleeves and a wide sequined sash. Her hair was done up in an classy bun to match Himeka's, with a few stray pieces curled against her face.

"I came to wish you well. You look amazing, Karin-nee-chan," Kazusa said.

Karin blushed. "I'm not your sister-in-law yet, Kazusa-chan."

Kazusa smiled warmly. "I always knew you would be someday though." She turned to Himeka. "Is it alright if I speak to Karin-nee-chan for a minute?"

"Of course," Himeka gushed, already letting herself out. "We'll send the girls in to do your hair and make-up as soon as you're ready Karin-chan!"

Karin cocked her head, making her hair fall at an angle. "The girls?"

"We hired people. This event requires the hands of professionals." That being said, Himeka disappeared, closing the door softly behind her.

Left alone, Karin turned to Kazusa. She had her hands clasped behind her and a gentle smile graced her face. "I'm so nervous, Kazusa-chan..."

Kazusa giggled. "That's to be expected. But there's nothing to worry about. Onii-chan loves you."

Again, Karin flushed. She seemed to be doing a lot of that today. Nervously, she twirled a strand of her long, light brown hair. "I-I know. I love him too."

"Then that's all you need to think about." Take a step forward, the blonde grasped one of Karin's hands, smiling at the gleaming stone on her finger. "Karin-chan...I want you to know that since you came into all of our lives six years ago nothing has ever been the same. And I can honestly speak for all of us when I say that we wouldn't know what to do without you anymore. I'm so happy to have you as a member of our family and I'm honoured to be your new sister-in-law."

Tears flooded Karin's eyes and clouded her vision. "K-Kazusa-chan...!" She threw her arms around her new sister, hardly remembering the elaborate gowns they were both in. Normally they were about the same height, but the heels she was in made Karin tower over her a few inches, forcing her to bend over for a hug. "Thank you," she cried. "That means so much to me."

Kazusa patted her back. "Don't thank me Onee-chan. It's just how I feel. It's how we all feel. Onii-chan especially." She pushed her back gently. "Come now, before we ruin your gorgeous dress." Karin wiped at her eyes, feeling a bit silly for being so emotional. "And please don't be nervous, okay? There isn't a person here today that doesn't think you and Onii-chan were made for each other. Trust me." Giving her one last reassuring smile, Kazusa stepped out into the hall, leaving Karin alone with her thoughts.

Karin sat in the tall chair in front of the vanity. She twisted her engagement ring absently on her finger, admiring the gorgeous diamond and thinking of the perfect moment when he had proposed to her. _Kazusa-chan's right. We belong together, always._

There was another knock at the door. _Must be the girls Himeka hired._ "Come in!"

Two women in starched white uniforms entered the room. The taller one had long, light brown hair that was pinned back from her face. The other had darker hair that was parted on one side and dark blue eyes. They regarded Karin with cold, impassive looks. "Hello, Karin Hanazono," the darker haired girl said. She had an air of superiority around her. "Close the door Hitomi-chan." Hitomi obeyed silently. The door shut with a definite click.

Karin smiled easily, despite the cold chill creeping down her spine. "Are you the girls Himeka-chan hired?"

Hitomi cocked her head, sneering. "She doesn't remember us, Atsune-chan."

"Hmm...I think you're right," Atsune said blandly. "You don't have any idea who we are, do you Hanazono-san?"

Karin blinked. _Atsune...Hitomi...why do those names sound familiar?_ "Um...I'm sorry. Should I?"

Atsune glared, placing both hands on her hips. "Yes," she said stiffly. "You should. So allow us to refresh your memory..."

--

"...Almost...just a little...to the left..."

"Nishikiori!" Kazune roared, swatting his friends hands away from his face. He shook his head, feeling his hair move this way and that, and glared and Michiru.

The British boy frowned. "Oh, now what did you do that for, Kazune-kun? Now I'll have to start all over!"

"The hell you will," Kazune growled. He ran a hand haphazardly through his soft blonde hair. "We don't have time for you to arrange each individual strand of my hair!" He leaned back in a high-backed cushioned chair, glaring at his reflection in the large round vanity mirror. He wore a black tuxedo jacket over a crisp white shirt and ice blue cummerbund and bow tie. His hair, which he'd just mussed himself, stood out slightly at odd angles.

"You're pouting," Michiru pointed out jovially.

"I am not." He crossed his arms, ignoring Michiru's grinning reflection in the mirror as well. He too was dressed in a classic black tux, minus the blue accents.

He placed a hand on Kazune's shoulder. "It's alright, Kazune-kun. I know you're just cranky because you're nervous."

"I'm not nervous and I'm not cranky! You're just...hovering too much." Kazune turned away from the mirror. He ran a hand through his hair again. He stood up, pacing the room impatiently. "I'm not nervous...Why would I be?" he muttered.

Michiru smiled condescendingly. "Of course. What was I thinking? You're right."

"I know I am."

"You're not nervous."

"Of course not."

"And why would you be? It's no big deal."

"I--Wha?" Kazune froze, casting his friend a suspicious look. "What do you mean?"

Michiru shrugged nonchalantly, making his hair brush against his shoulders. "I mean, you're just getting married to Hanazono-san. No big deal. It was bound to happen sooner or later." He was suddenly grabbed violently by the shoulders.

Kazune glared at him, his face flushed red with rage. His eyes flashed dangerously and he tugged a little too tightly on Michiru's collar. "What do you mean _no big deal_?! This is the most important day of my life! Karin and I are getting married!"

Michiru's eyes widened, feigning surprised. "Oh? So you consider this a big deal?"

"It's a huge deal, idiot!"

"And it's important to you?"

"Yes, it's important to me! How could it not be?!"

A subtle grin graced his face as Michiru stared down at his blonde friend. He was so easily enraged... "So this _is_ something to be nervous about?"

"Of course it--!" Kazune broke off, staring at his best man with astonishment, then resentment...then exasperation. "You're horrible Nishikiori." His hand dropped from his collar and he threw himself back into the chair facing the mirror. "You win, okay? I'm nervous."

This time, he allowed Michiru to fix his hair, to fed up to bother fighting him on it. "As you should be, chap. This is a very, very big day. And I meant it when I said it was bound to happen."

The blonde smiled wryly at him through the mirror. "You're that sure, huh?"

"Of course," he said energetically. "Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for this day?"

Kazune rose an eyebrow at him skeptically. "_You've _been waiting?"

"Yes, _I've _been waiting," Michiru sighed impatiently, finishing his evaluation of Kazune's hair. "I've been trying so hard to get you two together since the day I met you both. So you can be as nervous as you want as long as you end up saying 'I do.'"

The groom laughed humorlessly. "And here I thought this was actually about me and Karin."

"Well, it's not. So get yourself together." With a final pat on the back, Michiru made his exit, calling over his shoulder. "Come out when you're ready."

The door clicked behind him and Kazune relaxed in his chair. _About time he left... _Propping his chin up in his hands, he briefly considered why on Earth he'd made Michiru his best man in the first place. But that was a question that didn't need an answer. _"I've been trying so hard to get you two together since the day I met you both..."_

"Hunh...so that's what his meddling's been." He smiled, shaking his head for Michiru's sake. "Idiot." The door clicked open and he turned. "Back already?"

It wasn't Michiru. "I found you, Kujyou." A tall man dressed completely in an all black suit entered the room. His head remained lower, shielding his face from view. His voice was cold and guarded. "You had some nerve inviting me. Rubbing it in my face..."

Kazune stood up, immediately feeling defensive. "Who are--" The man lifted his head, his lips twisted into a sneer. "Wha...What?!"

--

"EH?! K-K-Kazune-Z?!" Karin shrieked, taking three huge steps back. Her eyes were wide in astonishment and, yes, fear. Her gaze switched rapidly from Atsune to Hitomi and back again. A sudden head rush overcame her and a chill settled in her stomach. She stood frozen. _Why them? Why now?!_

"Yes! You finally remember us, Hanazono-san," Atsune said grinning wickedly. "It's been far too long." She placed both hands on her hips, reveling in Karin's obvious discomfort. "Lock the door, Hitomi."

"I-I don't...understand," Karin stuttered. "Didn't you guys disband?"

"Officially," Atsune informed her. "After Ine-chan, our vice president, left, the club was never the same. And Utae-chan, fell for some loser from our old class..." She waved her hand as if to dismiss the past. "You know how it is. As it turns out, Hitomi-chan and I, the reigning president, are the only ones who stayed true to the nature of the Kazune-Z!"

"And we've come to carry out the ultimate objective, the purpose of the Kazune-Z," Hitomi added, standing in front of the door defiantly. Her eyes were set firmly on Karin in what she assumed to be a permanent glare. Before Karin could even open her mouth to ask, Atsune and Hitomi both raised their heads, announcing in unison, "To make Kazune Kujyou ours!"

"WHA--B-But...I-I...w-w-we were..._How_?!" Karin asked desperately, tripping over her tongue. Her mind was overworking itself, trying to conjure up a reasonable explanation for why these two girls were still after her, after her Kazune, _six years later_. How could anyone possibly be capable of that? _You were wrong, Kazusa-chan,_ she thought. _There are two people here who really don't think we belong together at all._

"It's simple," Atsune said, smiling pleasantly out of the blue. "_I'm _going to take that pretty little dress your wearing and walk down the aisle myself." She erupted into a series of high-pitched laughter, Hitomi giggling right along with her.

"_What_?" Karin asked incredulously, her shock breaking through her fear and anxiety. "You can't be serious. Kazune-kun won't marry _you_."

"I'll have a veil. He won't know it's me--"

"Until he takes it off!" She said vehemently. "And the minute he does that he'll call everything off! He'll never marry you! He loves _me_!"

Hitomi banged her fist against the door. Her body was bent slightly forward, shaking. "Shut up! That's not true! Atsune-chan, I didn't come here to talk with that bitch! Are you going to do this or what?" Her eyes, burning with rage, never shifted from Karin.

Atsune looked every bit as furious. "Fine. Enough talking." All sense of humor was gone from her face. Her eyes stayed locked on Karin like a target. She advanced on her, forcing her up against the wall.

Karin racked her brain for a solution. Anything to get her out of this. Run? Hitomi was blocking the door. Hide? The room was way too small for that.

_Fight back you coward!_ A small voice in her head shouted, growing louder with each word. _What are you so scared of? They're just a couple of jealous girls! Are you really going to let them do this to you? On your _wedding_ day?!_

The fear growing in her stomach cooled, shrinking. _...No._

_You've fought so hard for this day! You've given everything you had just to keep Kazune-kun _alive_! Are you really going to just hand him over to these whackjobs?!_

The chill creeping up her spine flushed away. Her mind replayed the battles they'd been through. The obstacles. Everything that had gotten in their way before. Every time she thought she might lose him... _No way! I..I'll never give Kazune-kun up!_

_So stop acting like a frightened little school girl and start acting like a goddess!_

"It'll be easier if you just admit defeat...Hanazono-san..." Atsune reached for her, grabbing the front of her dress. "This'll look perfect on me--!" Karin slapped her hand away. "Hanazono-san?!"

"Don't. Touch me," Karin said menacingly. Her green eyes flashed and she stood tall, confident. She stepped towards Atsune. "Who on Earth do you think you are? Trying to interfere with our big day..." She took two more steps towards her. "Trying to ruin everything we've worked so hard to have. Try to steal him away _again_..." Atsune retreated, her expression merging from shock to fear. "He doesn't love you. He's never loved you. Do you get it now?"

Atsune flushed deeply. "What are you--!"

Karin grabbed her wrist, her expression firm, her eyes burning. She said in a firm, authoritative voice, "Kazune-kun is _mine_."

Atsune squeaked, snatching her hand away. "H-Hitomi-chan! Help me!" Hitomi blanched, then hesitantly came to stand loyally behind Atsune. "Let's get her!"

"NO!!" Karin shouted. Her mind was racing. She felt pure adrenaline coursing through her veins. She was furious. "You will NOT ruin my wedding!" Grabbing the chair from the vanity, she hoisted it up, pointing the legs towards the two cowering girls. Her face flushed with rage and she started to breath harder. "Get out of my way!" Atsune and Hitomi stood frozen, regarding her with terrified expressions while Karin lost what little patience she had left... "Move!" She swung.

Atsune shrieked, scrambling backwards and tripping over Hitomi's legs in the process. Both girls crashed down, and Karin glared at them, still brandishing the chair. Quickly, she stepped around them and towards the door. She opened it half way, slipping out along with the chair. "This is what you get for showing up here uninvited." Safely outside the room, the brunette slammed the door shut and shoved the chair underneath the knob.

"Phew!" She placed a hand against her forehead. Staring at the door, her eyes widened with realization as the adrenaline started to wear off. _Oh my God...What did I just do--?!_

Something slammed against the door and she jumped back. "HANAZONO-SAN!! LET US OUT OF HERE!! HANAZONO-SAN!!" The door vibrated with each slam and pound. Karin stepped back. _Oh man,_ she thought frantically. _Someone's going to hear--!_

"Karin-chan?"

She jumped, turning around and looking rather guilty. She sighed with relief upon seeing the familiar raven-haired girl in front of her. "Oh...H-Himeka-chan...I just--!"

"HANAZONO-SAAAAAAN!!"

Himeka took a step forward, bewildered. "What was--"

"Ah, um, c-c'mon! It's almost time for me to walk, right?" Without waiting for an answer, she grabbed Himeka's hand and raced down the hall as far away from the room as she could get, dragging her friend behind her. "Let's go do my hair and make-up!"

--

"What are you doing here, Kuga?" Kazune asked. His body tensed, anticipating a fight.

Jin Kuga regarded him with an half amused, half disgusted look. Dark circles rimmed his eyes, as if he hadn't slept for several days. "How rude. And after you sent me that fancy little invitation." He sneered, reciting mockingly, "'You are cordially invited...' to attend the wedding of _my goddess_ and my rival!"

_Invitation? Who would...Oh, damn it, Himeka! _Kazune exhaled quickly, his grip tightening on the back of his chair, turning his knuckles white. "Kuga...Karin and I have been together for years--"

"And you plan to trap her into marriage before she can come to her senses!" He pointed a finger accusingly at Kazune, who noticed the slight trembling of his hands. "I can never forgive you for this Kujyou!"

Kazune sighed. _Why now of all times? _"You know Kuga, if you really cared about Karin you'd let her be happy. She _wants_ to marry me."

Jin's golden eyes darkened. "Like...Hell..."

"It's true. You can't ignore it forever, Kuga. She loves me--"

"Shut-up!"

"We're getting married and there's nothing you can do--"

"DAMN IT, KUJYOU!!" Jin roared. He threw his fist against the wall, cursing. Kazune regarded him suspiciously, unsure of whether or not he was going to attack. For now, he just appeared to be ranting. "You don't deserve her, damn it! She thinks she's happy with you because you're all she's ever known. If she had...If she had given me a chance..." Jin's shoulder's slumped. He clamped a had over his eyes, shaking his head and muttering to himself. Kazune fought the urge to roll his eyes. _Dear God, tell me he's not about to start crying..._

As if hearing his thoughts, the idol's head snapped up. His eyes took on a disturbingly demonic look, the pupils shrinking until the whites of his eyes were dominant. He pushed away from the wall. "You know, it was hell getting out of work to come here..." He stepped towards Kazune. "But it'll be worth it once I stop this."

The blonde stood his ground, his eyes hard and unforgiving. "Stop what?"

"The wedding, of course!"

Kazune folded his arms across his chest, unfazed. "And how the hell do you think you're going to do that?"

Jin grinned evilly. "Simple. I just keep you in here long enough for Karin to think you backed out and don't want to marry her. Why do you think I waited so long to come here? She'll be walking down that aisle soon enough. And just think of how heart-broken she'll be to find her husband-to-be isn't waiting there for her." His grin widened at the look of pure rage blooming on Kazune's face. "She'll be crushed."

"And then what?" Kazune challenged vehemently. "You think I won't get out of here? You think I won't just explain to her what happened and she'll end up hating _you _instead?" Jin frowned and Kazune gave a small chuckle. "You're pathetic, Kuga. And just how do you plan to keep me in here anyway?"

Then Jin lunged at him, swinging his fist. "Shut-up Kujyou!" Kazune dodged his fist deftly. After six years with Karin Hanazono he'd become pretty good at dodging that kind of attack. And he was slightly surprised to find that Jin wasn't nearly as quick as Karin. "I'll make sure she never talks to you again!" Jin swung again and Kazune caught his fist in his hand, shoving him back.

"Knock it off, Kuga. I don't have time for you," Kazune said dismissively. _And I really don't want to do this in this tux..._

Jin glared at him defiantly. "That'ts your problem, Kujyou. You've never taken me seriously. But I'll change that today!" He charged again, shoving Kazune against the wall.

"Kuga--!" He grunted. _Damn. Guess I don't have a choice._

"Kazune-kun? Kazune-kun!"

"Nishikiori!" he shouted. "Nishikiori! I'm in here!" He yelled, while desperately trying to block Jin's attacks. Shielding his face with one arm, he shoved him away, delivering a swift kick in the stomach. Jin fell back long enough for him to get up. The door swung open and he heard Michiru cry out to him. "Give me a hand before I ruin my suit!"

"What happened?" Michiru asked, staring between the two men. Jin was breathing hard, clutching his stomach on the floor.

"I won't let you do this, Kujyou," Jin groaned. "I won't let you keep my goddess from me any longer!"

"Oh, shut up you twit!" Michiru shouted, shocking them both.

Jin blanched. "N-Nishikiori?

"I will _not_ let you do this! You're _not _messing up my big day! Do you know how hard I worked for this?" Jin was silent. "Do you?! It took me _six years_ to finally get them together! You're not ruining this for me!"

Kazune stared on while Michiru vented, an indescribable expression on his face. _Geez Nishikiori...which one of us is getting married here?_ He stretched and rubbed his shoulder, examining his tuxedo for any tears or worn spots. Flawless.

"C'mon Kazune-kun," Michiru announced, finished with his tirade. He clamped a hand on Kazune's shoulder and steered him towards the door. "You should be getting married right about now."

"W-Wait!" Jin struggled to his feet, implacable. He turned to Nishikiori. "I don't care what you say! I won't allow this!"

"ARGH!!" Losing control for the very first time, Michiru swung at him, hitting Jin clear across his face. Blood spurted out of nose, splattering across Michiru's knuckles. Jin fell to the floor, clutching his face. "C'mon!" He shoved Kazune out of the room and slammed the door shut. "Don't let him out, Kazune-kun. I'll be right back."

Kazune stood uncertainly against the door while his best friend took off down the hall, running into another room near the main entrance the the service room. _What is he doing? I have to get to--! _There was a thud against the door and he immediately understood. He braced himself as Jin continued to throw his weight against the door. "You can't keep me in here!" He heard from behind the door. _He's right. What is Nishikiori doing?_

At that moment, the door down the hall opened and he received his answer. Nishikiori was pushing a large desk down the hall faster than he would've thought possible. "Move aside!" Kazune stepped out of the way enough to all Michiru come up beside him. "Help me turn this." Together, the pushed the table firmly up against the door. Jin's pounding continued, but it was slightly subdued.

"You think that'll hold him?" Kazune asked.

"Long enough for you to tie the knot." Michiru took out a handkerchief and wiped his hands clean.

"Well, let's go! Karin's going to walk down the aisle any minute--"

Michiru grabbed his arm. "Wait Kazune-kun!"

"What?"

He reached for Kazune's head. "You're hair is--"

"_We don't have time for that! _I'm getting married!"

--

"How's my hair? Is my hair okay?" Karin asked frantically. Her face and nervous expression were hidden by a delicate lace veil. Soft curls fell down her back, held away from her face with a beautiful rhinestone hairpiece. She had on a gorgeous diamond necklace and teardrop earrings. Her hands hovered near her head, afraid to touch anything in case she messed it up. "Is anything out of place? Am I--"

"Karin-chan!" Himeka cried, gripping her arm and shaking her. "You're perfect. Now calm down. It's almost time for you to walk."

"Oh, Himeka-chan!" Karin held onto her friend tightly. "I don't know if I can do this...What if I trip on my veil? What if I forget what to say? Oh man, what if I _faint_?!"

Himeka clucked her tongue and grabbed Karin by her shoulders. "Karin-chan, look at me." Karin lifted her eyes to Himeka's face to find a firm and determined look in her eyes. "You will not trip. You will not faint. And you don't have to say anything but 'I do'. If you forget that, just kiss him. It'll get the message across." Calmly, the raven-haired maid-of-honor led her into a room in the hallway directly across from the service room where everyone was seated and waiting for the ceremony to begin.

"You'll do fine," Himeka assured her. "Just think, an hour from now you'll be a married woman!" She squealed and hugged Karin softly. "I have to go out there. Good luck!" And then she was gone.

And Karin was left alone in the small empty room. She leaned her head against the door, listening to the soft organ music playing just outside. _I really hope you're right, Himeka-chan._

--

Kazune paced the hall nervously. Michiru, watching, leaned against the wall, completely at ease. "You know mate, I'd slap you if I wasn't worried it'd leave a mark."

The groom paused long enough to half-glare at him, to jittery to use the full force of his ice-blue eyes. "I thought you said it was okay to be nervous?"

Michiru nodded. "Yes, but I also said to get over it in time for the ceremony."

"That's easier said than done. You're not the one getting married."

He chuckled. "Would you prefer I marry Hanazono-san instead?"

Kazune sighed. "At a time like this, I oughta punch you for that."

Coming up behind him, Michiru placed a hand on Kazune's shoulder in a brotherly sort of way. He sighed and Kazune waited somewhat patiently for whatever wisdom he was about to divulge. "Look...Do you love Hanazono-san?"

Kazune snorted. "What kind of question is that? Oh course I love her. That's why I'm here."

"And you know she loves you, right?"

"I-I think--"

"And you _know_ she loves you, _right_?" Michiru insisted.

Kazune sighed. "...Yeah. Yeah, I know she loves me."

Michiru gave him a calm, patient smile. "Good. Then all you have to do is walk down that aisle and prove it." Kazune shoved both hands in his pocket, staring down at his feet. Michiru knew this was his way of trying to collect himself so he let him be. "I think it's about time for my cue." He gave his friend one last pat on the back and walked down the hall towards the procession. He met up with Himeka and they linked arms, preparing to step out.

_I guess I better go. _Kazune straightened up, dusted his tux off, and walked down the hall towards the best man and maid of honor. They walked out arm-in-arm just after the ring-bearer. Taking a deep breath, he composed himself and stepped out into the opening.

Every face in the room turned to him. He felt his breath leave him momentarily, but return quickly as he marched slowly up the aisle in time with the music. A sense of purpose flooded through him as he quickly approached the altar. The pews were completely filled and God only knew how many people were present. Family, friends, friends of friends...all stared at him expectantly.

But he remained perfectly calm. Relaxed, even. Because it wasn't about any of them. It wasn't about a single one of them. Today was only about him and Karin. And that was all he needed to keep in mind.

The organ music changed in tempo as the familiar song, "Here Comes The Bride" began to play loud and clear.

He stood taller and found that he suddenly couldn't wait to see Karin. He had no idea what her wedding dress looked like, since he'd been forbidden to see her twenty-four hours before-hand as it was bad luck. But he didn't doubt that she looked beautiful.

He heard the soft click of her heals before he saw her. _Here she comes._

--

Karin was nearly halted at the sight of the beautiful ceremony. Large bouquets of pink and white roses lined the room and were threaded through an elaborate archway above the alter. They were strung up with lace and soft satin ribbons to match her dress perfectly. The sun was high in the sky, and through the stained-glass windows it cast golden rays over the precise spot where she and Kazune would be standing.

Q-chan, having been with them all through nearly everything, had the honor of escorting her. She was grateful she had someone to hold onto at that moment, unsure if she could hold herself up.

_Keep moving Karin,_she willed herself, recalling the rhythm she'd been taught at rehearsal to move in time with the music. Dozens of faces gazed at her in adoration; faces she knew and loved and several with which she was not familiar at all. All eyes were glued to her as she slowly approached her soon-to-be husband.

A soft sigh escaped her lips. _Kazune-kun looks so handsome..._ Looking entirely like a male model from a high-end catalog, she admired his perfect tux. The way the blue accents made his eyes look even brighter, the way his hair fell across his forehead _just_ _right_. She had begged him before hand not to cut it for the wedding.

As she finally came up to him, she noticed the look of utter shock on his face and was flooded with discomfort. He stared at her, wide-eyed, as if he couldn't quite believe what he was seeing. She took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut, thankful for the veil that shrouded her expression. _Please let that be the good kind of shock._

--

"Friends, loved ones, we are gathered here today..."

As the priest began his recital, Kazune found he couldn't bring himself to look away from Karin. He gently took her hand in his, desperately wishing it was already time for their kiss. When Q-chan had removed the veil he had literally felt his mouth fall open. Karin's already porcelain skin glowed with a healthy flush. Her cheeks were brushed a light blush color that looked so natural on her he wasn't sure if it was make-up. Her lips were painted a luscious rose-pink, and her eyes, made-up with shiny white-lavender eyeshadow, glittered like green emeralds.

He was wrong when he'd thought she'd look beautiful. She wasn't. She was _stunning_.

Out of politeness more than necessity, he forced himself to at least pretend to hear what the priest was saying. But he couldn't help but cast several surreptitious glances from the corner of his eye at Karin. And he was pleased to find that even through the veil he could tell she was doing the same.

He felt her squeeze his hand gently and he returned the gesture.

"...the rings," the priest was saying. He felt Michiru come up beside him and snapped out of his daze. He took the ring from his hand and turned to place it on Karin's finger. "Do you, Kazune Kujyou, take Karin Hanazono to be your wedded wife to live together in marriage. Do you promise to love, comfort, honor, and keep her for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. And forsaking all others, be faithful only to her so long as you both shall live?"

"I do," he answered surely, without the slightest hint on regret.

The priest turned to Karin. "And do you, Karin Hanazono take Kazune Kujyou to be your wedded husband to live together in marriage. Do you promise to love, comfort, honor, and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. And forsaking all others, be faithful only to him so long as you both shall live?"

Karin dipped her head slightly. "I do."

Louder, he spoke to the present company. "Is there anyone here that can give good cause as to why these two should not be wed? Speak now or forever hold your peace." He was met with utter silence. "Than by the power--"

"NOOO!! KUJYOU-KUUUN!!"

"MY GODDESS!!"

_Oh God, no..._Kazune turned to see none other than Jin Kuga enter the room from the left end of the hall. His knuckles were bloodied and his face was swollen from the hit he'd taken earlier. Gasps of horror rang out as he raced up the aisle screaming for Karin. Kazune stepped in front of her protectively.

Following closely behind Jin were two girls he didn't know. They were both wearing wrinkled white uniforms. Their hair was disheveled and their arms were covered in bruises. They ran up the aisle, crying his name.

"For the love of God..." he heard Karin mutter behind him. She stepped out from behind him, looking about as fed up and irritated as he felt.

As their wedding crashers approached, they screamed simultaneously, "GET OUT!!"

"I'll handle this," Michiru announced, storming up to them and grabbing Jin roughly by the collar. "Sakurai-san, can you get those two?" he asked, nodding his head towards the two girls. Yuuki stepped away from his position and grabbed both their arms, dragging them back from the altar against their will. He followed Michiru out of the room and beyond everyone's view.

The room was enveloped in an awkward silence as everyone stared after them. A moment later, a door slammed loudly, echoing throughout the church. Kazune immediately relaxed, feeling immensely grateful when Michiru and Yuuki returned, dusting their hands off and returning to their post. "You can go on," he said.

He felt Karin sigh in relief next to him. He looked down at her and she smiled.

Their officiant cleared his throat and Karin and Kazune turned back to him. Then to each other. "Ahem, well...as I was saying; by the power vested in me, I know pronounce you man and wife. You may--"

Taking Karin's face gently in his hands, Kazune brought his mouth quickly down to hers, savoring every last second of that moment. Her arms immediately went around his neck and he moved his hands down to hold her at her waist. Her lips were soft and sweet and he kissed her as if they didn't have an audience of nearly two hundred watching.

"...kiss the bride."

--

Kazune laughed loudly, twirling his new bride in his arms. Karin recounted her little premarital drama earlier that day, while they had their first dance. "I would've loved to see the looks the on their faces."

"You should've," she insisted. "It's been six years and those girls are still as crazy for you as they've always been!"

His eyebrows furrowed together thoughtfully. "Are you sure they were the same girls? They didn't look the least bit familiar to me."

Karin giggled and pecked him lightly on the lips. "Good." Kazune pulled her closer and she leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'm kind of glad Jin-kun and the Kazune-Z showed up though," she said suddenly.

"And why is that?" He asked calmly. Although it did bother him a little that she was pleased with the aspect of Jin Kuga nearly ruining their wedding.

"Well, I figure this way they won't ever bother us again. I've heard it's best to handle all unresolved issues before you get married."

"I guess you have a point, but..."

She looked up at him. "But what?"

"Were they our _only_ unresolved issues?" He asked, suddenly wary of the very thought. What more could there possibly be? And when exactly would it come up again, whatever it was.

Karin blinked at him. "Uh..."

"Mr. and Mrs. Kujyou!" Out of nowhere, Michiru threw his arms around both of them. "Oh, this is the happiest day of my life! Despite the nutjobs." He hugged Kazune and kissed Karin's cheek, congratulating them for the hundredth time. "I just don't believe it. You're practically a married couple!"

Kazune pushed him off to take Karin back in his arms. "What do you mean 'practically'? We _are_ a married couple."

Michiru chuckled and ruffled his hair. "Oh, come now, mate. We all know it's not official until Hanazono-san here makes a man of you."

Kazune flushed a deep, painful red. "N-Nishikiori!"

Karin looked on between the two boys, confused. "What do you mean?" Michiru rose an eyebrow at here as if to say he was surprised she didn't understand. "What?"

"Oh, don't tell me you haven't been thinking about it," he said with a loud laugh. A waiter came by carrying a silver tray and Michiru took a tall flute of champagne. "Or maybe that's just been Kazune-kun." Kazune flushed even redder, unable to speak.

"Thinking about what?" Karin persisted, immensely curious as to what could make Kazune blush like that. Michiru took his time answering, sipping his drink. Karin pouted, barely resisting the urge to stamp her brand new heels. She felt Kazune tug on her arm for another dance. "Micchi..."

Just then Himeka came up beside Michiru, leading him away to dance. He glanced over his shoulder and winked at Karin. "Have fun on your honeymoon!"

"Ah...EH?!"

* * *

Cuxie: Well, I don't believe I actually typed this. Took me nearly three days. And just so you know, those of you who want to can consider this a sequel to "Look At Us Now".

Karin: I can't believe I swung a chair at someone.

Micchi: I can't believe I hit Jin-kun.

Cuxie: Eh-heh. As you can see, this wedding has brought out the best and the worst in some people. But all is forgiven. And just so you know, I'm not too familiar with how wedding ceremonies are supposed to go, so this may not be totally accurate. Forgive me.

Kazune: Wow. You never cease to amaze me.

Cuxie: Aw, fank you!^-^ R&R pwease! And HAPPY V-DAY!! (HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR TOO!!)


End file.
